The Seven Rules of Manipulation
by PeacefulChaos112
Summary: It started as an experiment. A game, if you will. She just didn't expect to fall in love with the pawn in her little scheme. But she did. Hard.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first Ginny/Pansy story. Please, please review. It's really important to me! =D**

* * *

It started as an experiment. A game, if you will. She just didn't expect to fall in love with the pawn in her little game. But she did. Hard. Manipulation is an easy thing to do. If you're the right kind of person, that is. Manipulation is fun. To have this _power_ over someone. To make them do _anything _you wanted with a simple _snap_ of your fingers. It felt so _good_ to be able to control someone's every move. To see them shiver with both fear and excitement at the mere sight of you. To feel them _tremble_ from your slightest touch. The feeling of euphoria as it coursed through your veins, listening to them sigh with every touch, every whisper and every smile you give them. It's_ intoxicating._ Once you started, you couldn't stop. It was like a drug. You wanted to do more; they wanted more. After all, it's only fair to give them what they want, right?

There are seven rules you must follow if you want to perfect the sensational art of manipulation. Seven rules, that if you fail any of them, all your hard work will be for nothing. The first rule? That's easy: Picking your target.

Rule number one: _Pick your bitch and stick with her. _You can't just nab any person off the street or in the hall. Oh no. If one wants to manipulate, they have to study and observe their prey. Carefully. Watching their every move from a shadowy distance. Find out their likes and dislikes. Do they like chicken but hate fish? Is their favorite color pink or green? No, when it comes down to it, you have to know your target better than you know yourself. Oh, but there are a lot of stubborn people in the world. The stubborn ones are a challenge and all the more fun. You _cannot_ change your target when she's selected. That's _weak._

The next rule is important. Pay attention.

Rule number two: _You must have the right attitude._ Manipulation isn't for the weak-minded. It's not for cowards. You have to be _cunning. _Intelligent. Charming. If you're afraid of hurting your target, then you can just forget about this. Go back to playing with dolls, sweetie.

Rule number three is not to be taken lightly.

Rule number three:_ In order for your target to trust you, you must create a sob story. _Show her you're 'hurting' and need her help to get through your horrible, horrible ordeal. If you can, try to relate it to something she's been through. More sympathy that way, right? Yes, of course.

Rule number four is one of the most important rules. The bitch doesn't need anyone else.

Rule number four: _Turn your target against her family and friends. _You don't want your bitch to get wise to what you're doing, do you? No, you don't, you idiot. If you alienate her from her friends and family, who else will she have? No one. No one to talk to, to laugh with, no one's shoulder to cry on, she won't have anyone. It's such a shame, isn't it? The poor dear will have no choice but to crawl into your arms. Oh, how sweet is to know you're beginning to control her.

Rule number five: don't screw it up. She needs to think she can trust you.

Rule number five: _Show your bitch you care about her._ Of course you don't. Not really. The only thing you care about is that she's slowly becoming _yours_-your property. You'll be able to control every move she makes. She doesn't have her family and friends, remember? You're all she has now. Do not fall in love with your victim. That is a huge, huge thing and it cannot be stressed enough. If you fall in love with the girl, your plan won't work. Trust me.

Rule number six is so much fun.

Rule number six: _Break the bitch's willpower._ This is an excellent rule. Once your pawn knows you're all she has and all she'll ever have, she'll weaken, slowly, but surely. This rule is critically important. Don't. Fuck. It. Up. Do anything you can to break her will. Hit her. Degrade her. Show her who the boss is and that you won't take any of her crap. There's nothing worse than a smart ass, strong-willed bitch. Break her will, and you'll own her for as long as you want. Oh, and never address the bitch by her first name. Stick to strictly a last-name basis or a foul, hurtful nickname.

You've made it to the last rule. You must feel so accomplished, hm?

Rule number seven:_ Ownership. _Congratulations. By now, your little bitch should be all yours, unless you screwed up the process somewhere between the rules. She belongs to you. Do anything you wish. She shouldn't even be able to _breathe _without your permission. If she steps out of line, put her back in her place. Immediately. You have to be controlling. If you don't reinforce who the boss is, you'll lose everything. It's part of operant conditioning. Have fun with your toy.

As you can clearly see, manipulation isn't for everyone. No, dearies. It's only for the sharp-minded, motivated people. Think manipulating someone is mean? Harsh? Well then grow the fuck up and open your eyes. The world is full of manipulation. If you're lucky, you'll know exactly whom your target will be the second you lay eyes on her.

Pansy Parkinson did. She knew the first time she'd laid her dark-brown eyes on her. It came as a great shock of course, but the idea _thrilled_ her. By the end of their school career, the girl would be _hers_. She just knew it. As soon her eyes landed on the witch, she knew. The youngest Weasley would be a quite the challenge, but she couldn't wait. Fuck Weasley and her stupid, flame-red hair. Buckle up, girls, it's going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

**Thoughts? =D Review!**


	2. Victim

Pansy Parkinson was constantly surrounded by drooling idiots. Right now, it was breakfast in the Great Hall on a Saturday morning. It was mid-October and the buzz was all about the Halloween party coming up. Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe were busy trying to get a first year to eat a handful of cursed Chocolate Frogs that would make the eater vomit for hours on end. Bloody gits. The nerve of her father making her continue her education at Hogwarts. It was a poor excuse for a school. What's worse? Half-bloods were still allowed to study magic. After all these years. Mudbloods, though, Mudbloods, should be put to death. They sickened her. She hated the blood-traitors most of all. Filthy, fucking blood-traitors. How dare they associate with those unworthy, dirty half-bloods and Mudbloods. Pureblood ran through their veins, and they're just that ungrateful? Pathetic. Next to Pansy, sat Millicent Bulstrode. She was busy stuffing her fat, pug face with toast and ham. It was a revolting sight. She tried to talk, and bits of food sprayed everywhere. Pansy calmly dabbed at her chin with a green and silver napkin.

"Try to control your animalistic instinct," Pansy said calmly with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry," Millicent grumbled as another piece of chewed up ham shot from her mouth. Millicent was like a cross between a bulldog and a pig; horribly ugly, smelly and she ate everything in her path._ Poor girl. I would have committed suicide by now if I were her. _

"Yeah, I'm sorry your father mated with a potbelly pig, too," Pansy murmured under her breath. A few Slytherins near her chuckled appreciatively. Millicent froze with her bacon halfway to her mouth. Her wide eyes narrowed. "Take that back, you stupid, ugly whore," she snarled, whipping out her wand and pointing it at Pansy. Pansy let out an amused chuckle. Really? She sighed and removed her own wand. Without warning, she grabbed her fellow Slytherin by the collar of her shirt and yanked her close. She breathed in slowly through her nose, as if trying to control her anger. Millicent's own eyes grew.

"Oh, Millicent. Millicent, Millicent, Millicent." Pansy smiled darkly. Millicent gulped and averted her eyes.

"I di-"

"Did I say you could speak?" Pansy interrupted harsly, pulling on her shirt so they were a mere inch apart.

"N-no," Millicent gasped.

"That's right. I didn't. Apologize," Pansy growled. _"Now." _

Millicent closed her eyes tightly and muttered a weak apology before opening them. Pansy was smirking. She shoved her back roughly, causing the girl to nearly topple off the bench. The brunette picked up her full glass of orange juice and handed it to Millcent, a slow, sly grin spreading over her lips. "Do it."

Millicent knew what she meant. It was a punishment she had received often._ It's not my fault you never listen._

Millicent paled. Other students from different tables had stopped talking and eating to watch the fight. "D-do I have to?" she asked, trembling.

"Do. It." Pansy repeated.

Millicent sighed, shut her eyes and poured the entire glass of orange juice over her head. A resounding gasp was heard from the few that saw, followed by laughter. Millicent sniffed and wiped the orange liquid from her eyes. It had dribbled down into the collar of her shirt. She shook her head, orange droplets flying about.

"Good girl," Pansy purred, winking at her. She could still get the freak to listen to her. "What the hell are you guys looking at?" she snapped to the remaining people who were still staring at them. The students quickly looked away. No one dared to mess with Pansy Parkinson.

"I-I-don't know why I had to do that," Millicent grumbled, cleaning herself up with a charm. "You can be s-" her voice faded away as Pansy's eyes landed on someone across the hall. A certain someone with long, red hair. _There_ she was. Her new project. Her little pawn. Her victim. Pansy's eyes followed her hungrily as the redhead sat down and piled her plate with food.

"Of course I did my Potions essay, Hermione," Ginny muttered, sounding annoyed, although she had to hide her smile. Hermione always was worried about her. "I mean, I'm not Ron," she added, gesturing toward her youngest brother and Harry. The two boys were having a serious discussion about Quidditch. Go figure. Ginny yawned tiredly. She hadn't slept well the night before. She had heard Harry, Ron and Hermione arguing about something in the common room late at night. She'd tried to hear their words, but they were hushed and fast. Suddenly, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She snapped her head up, dark-brown eyes surveying the noisy, crowded Great Hall. Colin Creevy was busy taking pictures of the food. The _snap_ and _whirl_ of his camera could be heard all the way down the table. Luna Lovegood was talking with Cho Chang animatedly about something, her arms were flailing about. Draco Malfoy was scolding Goyle. Again. Her eyes landed on the person a few seats down. Pansy was staring at her. She blinked, confused. Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow, but the brunette only winked and looked away. _That was odd. Why was Pansy just staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Did I get something on my shirt?_ Ginny quickly felt her face and looked down at her dark, red long-sleeved top. Seeing nothing, she glanced back up at Pansy. Pansy was talking to Millicent, and Millicent looked like she was about to cry. She squinted._ Is she crying?_

"-And I can't believe that even your brother would be that foolish," Hermione was saying, voice coming out high-pitched and shrilled. She glanced at the aforementioned redhead and sighed, shaking her head.

Ginny's mouth turned upside down. She had completely missed what Hermione was talking about. "Yeah, I agree," she said, a little distantly. What was that about?

"Are you okay?" The elder Gryffindor frowned and immediately brought a cool hand to Ginny's forehead. "You don't feel warm," she noted, searching for any signs of discomfort on her friend's face.

Ginny quickly shook her head. "I'm fine." She flashed a smile at Hermione, but the girl just stared at her. "I am," she repeated, more slowly. She sighed when Hermione raised an eyebrow like she didn't believe her. "Hermione," she leaned forward with her elbows on the table ( something her mother had taught her never to do) and swirled her spoon around in her oatmeal, "I'm fine," she said firmly.

What sort of fool did Ginny take her for? Hermione merely shrugged, deciding to let the matter drop. For now. "All right."

Ginny grinned and dipped her toast into a bowl of honey. The yellow, sticky liquid dripped down onto her plate as she pulled her arm back. Any minute now she could probably be reprimanded for not using a napkin as a bib while she ate something as messy as honey. A slow smirk spread over her glossy lips._ One..._ She counted down in her head, chewing her toast slowly. _Two... _The young redhead added more honey to her toast, this time bringing her arm back a little harder than before, pulling out a great, big glob of honey and putting it in her mouth. _Thr- _

"Ginny!" Hermione snapped, looking horrified. "How many times have I told you to use your napkin as a bib?" Hermione chastised, cleaning up the mess Ginny had created with her wand. "Honestly, sometimes I think you do these things just to irritate me._" Right on time, Hermione._ Ginny smirked and swallowed the last bit of her toast. Maybe she did do things to intentionally piss Hermione off. She loved making Hermione upset. She had been harboring her feelings for Hermione for a few months now, but never had the guts to say anything. Besides, it was a well known fact that Hermione and Fleur Delacour were dating. _Gag_. She honestly didn't know what Hermione saw in Fleur. They didn't see each other often, but every time Ginny was around the French woman, she wanted to slap the living daylights out of her. She sighed and twisted a lock of her flame-red hair around a slender finger. As long as Hermione was happy, so was she. Sort of. She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, 'Mione, but I grew up with six older brothers, what do you expect?" She then let out a small burp. "Oops. Sorry," she apologized again. Hermione groaned and let her head fall on the wooden table with a thud. Ginny just smiled and reached across the table. "Can I have your honey?" she asked.

Across the hall, Pansy was watching Ginny's every move. From the way she had sauntered into the Great Hall with that Mudblood trailing behind her to the way she ate her toast. She watched as Ginny added more and more honey to her toast. _Save some for the rest of us, Weasly.  
_  
It did not surprise Pansy when she had chosen Ginny to become her next project. The girl was almost as stubborn as she was, and she needed a challenge. Her other targets had been so boring. Millicent lasted about a week until she broke down. She was the most pathetic of them all. She cried too often and had the attention span of a rodent. Lavender had taken a little longer, but she was quickly put in her place when Ron lost interest in her. She was a little clingy. It took longer than Pansy anticipated to shake her off. Padma was an annoying, little know-it-all, whom had talked of nothing but books. How incredibly dull.

No, Pansy was done with simpletons. She needed someone whom would fight back. She knew Ginny wouldn't be afraid to let her claws out. The thought excited her. Pansy didn't bother with boys; they were simply there for her amusement.

T_he first step is to pick your victim. _Yes, Ginny would make a lovely little pawn. Pansy smirked as Ginny began to nod at everything Hermione was saying. Every so often, she would giggle into her hands and tuck any runaway strands of hair behind her ears. Pansy's smirk grew as Ginny's smile wiped off her face. From the looks of it, Hermione had probably started talking about Fleur. Pansy could not help but snort. Ginny's crush on the Mudblood was so painfully obvious. Well, to everyone except Hermione. That girl was too busy with her head in the clouds. It was almost a sad sight to watch Ginny practically throw herself at Hermione and to have Hermione be completely unaware of the redhead's feelings. Good. Ginny was_ hers._ No one else's. She was aware that Millicent was talking to her, but she could care less. Her eyes were transfixed on Ginny. Suddenly, Ginny got up and walked out of the hall. Hermione stared after her, but turned and started talking to Potter and Weasley.

"You do realize I could care less about what you say, don't you?" Pansy asked as she stood up. "I have things to do. Don't eat all the food on the table now, Millicent." She smirked and disappeared out of the Great Hall before Millicent could say a word.

Now, where had Ginny gone? Her eyes darted around, searching widely for the redhead. Ginny probably was not on the first floor. She could have possibly walked up to her dorm this quickly. Shewalked forward and could hear a faint, but clear sound of someone sobbing from the broom closet. It was a sign of weakness to cry, so Pansy never did. Ever. As she stepped closer, the sobbing got louder. She sighed and opened the door as quietly as she could. There, Ginny sat on an overturned bucket, head in her arms. She was so busy sobbing, that she had not heard the door open. Spider webs covered the ceiling and old, raggedy shelves. A few buckets and sponges were on the top shelf, along with a small chest. An old box sat on the bottom shelf. Something was once written across the box, but it had been scribbled out in black marker. Ginny's long, red hair covered her face like a magnificent curtain. Pansy grinned and leaned against the wall behind her, pulling the door shut with a low_ click_. "Hello, Weasel."

Ginny's head snapped at the sound of someone's voice. She glanced up at Pansy through blurry eyes. She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Parkinson. What do you want?" Ginny tried to sound cold, but her voice cracked. How long had Pansy been there? Had she heard her crying?

Pansy shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought I'd take a stroll around the castle. Unfortunately, I could not hear myself think with all the blubbering you were doing. What's the matter, did you find out that jock straps are only for guys? Oh, wait..."

Ginny's dark-brown eyes narrowed. Just ignore her. The youngest Weasley pulled herself to her feet and brushed off any dirt and dust from her clothes. When she looked up, Pansy was leaning against the closed door, smirking. "Shut up and get out of my way," Ginny demanded. She really wasn't in the mood today.

"Aw, you don't want to talk to me?" Pansy faked pouted and put a hand to her chest. "I am shocked, Weasley." Ginny's nose and eyes were red, and she looked like she was about to start crying all over again. "I'm not moving. So just down and talk to me." She gestured toward the bucket and flashed Ginny a wide smile. "So, why were you crying?"

Ginny sighed and ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to keep calm. "That is none of your business, Parkinson. Now, get the hell out of my way." She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

Pansy chuckled. This was getting amusing. "Now, now. No need to use such language. Try asking me nicely."

Ginny ran her tongue across the back of her teeth. This was getting ridiculous. "Please let me out," she said, in a calm, polite tone. She wanted to punch Pansy right in her face. She was _so _irritating.

"Much better. But I quite like it in here. I don't think I'll move," Pansy responded with a wink.

"Get out of the fucking way!" Ginny spat, whipping out her wand from her back pocket and pointing it at Pansy. Her nostrils flared and she gripped her wand tightly.

An amused smile spread across Pansy's lips. "_Well._ Someone has a nasty temper. I guess the stereotype about redheads having a bad temper is true, huh?" Before Ginny could react, Pansy reached out and yanked Ginny forward, catching her by surprise, and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Don't you think you should relax a little, Weasel?" she whispered.

Ginny's eyed widened slightly. What in the _world _was Pansy doing? She looked down at Pansy's arms around her waist and back up to her face. Her usual smirk was replaced with a small smile. "Let me go," Ginny ordered simply.

"What if I don't want to?" Pansy inquired, tightening her arms and bringing the other closer to her. She could see the fury and confusion in Ginny's eyes. They were so close Pansy could feel Ginny's heavy breathing on her lips.

Ginny frowned and tried to pull herself out of Pansy's grasp, but her grip was too tight. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Language, Redhead," Pansy reminded her with a grin. "You should really watch your damn mouth."

At this, Ginny actually chuckled. Pansy really was a hypocrite. "Let me go before I break your arms."

"You couldn't break a board, Weasely." But Pansy let her go and watched as Ginny stepped back. She moved out of her way and pointed toward the door. "Go ahead."

Ginny shot her a glare before opening the closet door and bursting out into the hallway. It was still empty. Surprisingly. She heard a movement from behind her, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Pansy's voice was right next to her ear. "I'm proud of you, Weasley."

Ginny snorted and whirled around to face the Slytherin. She took a quick step back and smirked. "Yeah? Enlighten me, Parkinson. Why is that?"

Pansy tilted her head and brushed a lock of black hair behind her ears. Behind Ginny, other students were starting to file out of the Great Hall. She could see the Mudblood walking with the Potter boy and Weasely. "Why, it's simple," she started, turning her attention back on Ginny. "You finally came out of the closet."

All the color drained from Ginny's face. Oh Merlin. Pansy _knew?_ Shit. That wasn't good. Trying to remain calm, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Parkinson. And here I thought you couldn't get any stupider. Guess I was wrong, huh? I am _not_ gay, thank you. Sorry to disappoint. But maybe you can go back to your dog over the holidays. I'm sure she misses you." With that, she flipped Pansy her middle finger, turned on her heel and stalked away.

For a moment, Pansy did not move. Then she smirked and shook her head. _Good one, Weasley_, she thought as she watched Ginny walk over to Hermione. She was certainly feisty. Oh yes. This was going to be_ fun._


	3. Attitude

**Thank you to everyone who has been following this! It means a lot! =D Here you go! Sorry for the wait!**

**

* * *

**

Ever since her encounter with Pansy, Ginny had been a nervous wreck. It was noon now, and she had slipped away from Hermione once they were back in the Common Room. How? How in the _hell_ had Pansy figured it out? Ginny never told a single soul. The young redhead was pacing furiously around out by the lake. She ran her hands through her hair raggedly. "Calm down, Ginny," she told herself. "She doesn't know." But she couldn't stop thinking about it. Pansy had smiled so...sinisterly. She just _had _to know. It was cold. Leaves crunched under her sneakers as she walked in quick circles. She was the only one outside. Not too many students liked to be outside when it was cold, but Ginny needed to get away from everyone.

Pansy watched from behind the shrub she was hiding behind as Ginny paced to and fro. It was unusual for students to be out in cold weather. Most preferred to be inside, where it was warm. Maybe drinking hot chocolate or tea by the fire. Some were snuggled in the library, reading or catching up on homework they had put off. _Babies_, Pansy thought. It wasn't _that_ cold out. Her dark-brown eyes moved back and forth like people watching a tennis match. Ginny could certainly walk fast. She smirked. _Someone seems antsy_. It was so...pleasurable to watch people. They weren't even aware of it. It was so powering to see someone's every move. It was even more powering to control someone's every move. Soon, Ginny wouldn't be able to even walk unless Pansy gave her permission. Oh, she was so excited. She ran her tongue over her lips as Ginny pulled frantically at her hair. She just wanted to...to...run her fingers through it. It was probably so soft. It was certainly lovely. _Wait. What?_ Pansy shook her head. No, no. Ginny's hair was not lovely. It was gross. Right? She pulled herself to her feet and calmly, silently walked up behind the flustered redhead.

"Nervous, are we?" she whispered into her ear.

Ginny screamed and nearly jumped a foot in the air. She whirled around, heart beating a tattoo against her ribcage. She stared into Pansy's dark-brown eyes. Fantastic. _Just_ the person she wanted to see. "Parkinson. I'm staring to think you're following me," she spat, folding her arms across her chest.

_If only you knew, Weasley. If only you knew._ "Maybe I _am_ following you." Pansy stepped a little closer to the taller girl. "Is that such a bad thing?" She smiled placidly.

Ginny angrily tucked back a strand of hair behind her ears. Pansy's smile made her very uneasy. "Look, Parkinson, please don't start with me, all right? I am not in the mood."

Pansy laughed. "Do you really think I care? Why _would_ you be in the mood?" She took another step closer to Ginny, causing her to take a step backwards.

"Back off, Parkinson. I mean it." Ginny's was already fingering her wand. No one was out here. Who would see if she cursed her? She inhaled through her nose slowly.

Pansy just smiled. She could tell by the way Ginny kept clenching and unclenching her fists that she wanted to hit her. Or hex her. Probably both.

Ginny took another step back as Pansy stepped closer to her.

"Careful, Weasel. You wouldn't want to fall in and mess up your hair, would you?" Pansy tightened her grip on Ginny's sleeve.

Ginny sighed with relief. "Um, thanks, I guess," she said awkwardly. She stared back into Pansy's eyes. _Pansy's eyes are so dark_, she thought. She quickly shook the thought from her head. "Um, you can let go now."

"No," Pansy replied flatly.

"Beg pardon?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. _No?_ "Let me go, Parkinson. You saved me from falling into the lake, now let me go."

A slow, devious smile spread over Pansy's pale lips. Ginny, you are making this way too easy. "Are you quite sure?"

"Yes," Ginny answered with a sigh. Was Pansy really going to stand here and play games?

Pansy shrugged. "If you so wish." She released Ginny roughly and '_accidentally'_ pushed her forward. Right into the lake.

Ginny shrieked as she went under. The lake was _cold._ Mucky. She popped back up and sucked in a big gulp of fresh air. Her hair was in her face, and she brushed the wet strands away. She coughed and glared heatedly at Pansy, whom was laughing cruelly at her. She swam towards the edge and pulled herself out, shivering.

"My, what a revelation. I didn't know weasels could swim," Pansy said with a grin. Ginny looked pissed. Furious. And...adorable? No, she did not look _adorable._

Ginny shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself, eyes sharp. "W-why did you do t-that?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"Why not?" Pansy shrugged innocently. "The timing was perfect. I could not pass it up."

Ginny ran her hands through her wet, now tangled hair. "I can't believe you! You're such a bitch!"

Pansy's smirk was wiped from her face. "...Excuse me?"

"Y-you heard me," Ginny said coldly. "Or should I repeat myself for you? You. Are. A. Bitch," she repeated slowly, pronouncing each word slowly and carefully like Pansy was a small child.

Pansy's nostrils flared. Ginny was not allowed to speak to her in such a disrespectful tone. "Watch it, Weasel."

"Or what?" Ginny retorted, this time taking a step closer to Pansy. She removed her wand and performed a simple drying Charm. She fixed her eyes on Pansy as she pocketed it.

"You don't want to find out." Pansy cracked her knuckles together threateningly. "Merlin, you redheads have such nasty tempers. But then again, I suppose you can't help yourself. I mean, look at your family. Horrid people. It's a wonder you haven't been eating off a plate on the floor like the dogs you a-"

_Slam!_ Pansy was slammed to the ground. Her head bounced off the grass with a sickening _crack._ She immediately saw stars. _Ow_. When her vision finally cleared, Ginny had her pinned down and was pointing her wand at her throat. She was breathing heavily and looked like she was two seconds away from tearing her a new one.

"Don't you ever," Ginny started, breathing hard, "talk about my family like that!" Ginny pressed the tip of her wand into the soft flesh of Pansy's throat. "I swear, Parkinson, I will kill you if you _ever_ say something like that again!" She was gripping her wand so tightly, her knuckles had turned white.

Pansy didn't move or speak. Then, she smiled. Ginny really had a backbone in her. "Going to attack me, are you?"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't," Ginny challenged, moving the wand to Pansy's face.

"Because if you did, you wouldn't be able to stare into my enchanting eyes a moment longer," Pansy said in a soft, gentle tone, locking their eyes together.

Ginny blinked, caught off-guard. _What_ did Pansy just say to her? "...What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me." Pansy repeated. They were so close Pansy could count each and every freckle splattered across Ginny's face. She managed to free an arm and lightly trailed two fingers down Ginny's left shoulder, ending at her wrist. "You've been straddling me for an awful long time now, Weasel. I didn't know you were a dominatrix." She shot Ginny a saucy, teasing smile.

Ginny breathed out slowly. Was Pansy... f_lirting _with her? _Oh, so this is how you want to play?_ , she thought. _Fine._ Ginny smiled, amused. She gently set her wand down next to Pansy's head and placed her palms flat on either side of Pansy's shoulders. She stretched out so she was fully on top of her now, grinning when the smirk on Pansy's face fell just a little. "Good guess, Parkinson. You really don't know_ anything _about me, do you?" She lifted her right hand and slowly, carefully rested her fingers on Pansy's temple, trailing them down to her jawline. Pansy's skin was surprisingly soft. It felt...nice. "You have_ no_ idea how much of a _dominatrix _I can be. Would you like to find out?"

Pansy froze. What the hell was Ginny doing touching her? Ginny had her elbow pressed into her abdomen. Oddly, it didn't hurt. She was pleased with Ginny's attitude. She knew Ginny was going to be a challenge, but Merlin, she didn't think Ginny would fight back so..._ferociously_. And she liked it. A lot. She carefully pulled her other arm free and snaked her arms around Ginny's slender waist, catching her by surprise. She pulled her even closer, if that were humanly possible. "Show me," she whispered sultry in Ginny's ear. She smirked when Ginny tensed visibly. "What's the matter, Ginger? Can't handle this?"

Ginny's entire body went numb. She could feel Pansy's hot breath in her ear, feel her arms around her waist. She shivered involuntary and blinked quickly. She was too shocked to yell at Pansy for calling her 'Ginger'. What was going on? "G-get your arms off my waist this instant."

Pansy shook her head. "Make me," she whispered again, softer this time. "I think you're secretly enjoying this." She trailed her fingers down Ginny's jawline gently, from her ear to her chin, then back to her ear. "Are you?"

An owl hooted above them, and suddenly, Ginny wished she were that owl. So she could fly away. Fly away from her problems. She would soar amongst the moon and the stars, free from the world. Free from people telling her what to do, when to do it and how to do it. If she were a bird, she wouldn't have to deal with anything. Just finding a nest and food. She was brought back to reality when she felt a small pinch on her ear. She squeaked slightly and shook her head hard. "N-no, I am not enjoying it," she responded flatly, but her voice cracked a little. "It's quite sad that you have to force physical contact with another person. Are you that lonesome, or is this how your mother gives you affection?"

Pansy's eyes flashed. _You are such a fighter, Weasley. This might be a little more difficult than I originally anticipated._ "Don't you dare speak about my mother in such a manner," she spat furiously. She dug her nails into Ginny's arm. "Do you understand me? If you do it again, I may have to punish you." Before Ginny could even react, Pansy brushed her lips against Ginny's earlobe and bit down on it. It wasn't hard enough to cause pain, but it wasn't exactly a scrape, either.

Ginny felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs the moment Pansy's lips grazed her ear. Tingles shot up and down her spine when she felt Pansy's teeth on the soft flesh of her ear. What the_ fuck? _Ginny was about to yell when she was suddenly shoved away. She rolled to the side and landed on her back, watching as Pansy stood up and glanced down at her, as if she were an uninteresting book.

"Are you going to get up or not?" Pansy asked, casually leaning against a tree and crossing her ankles.

Ginny snatched up her wand, scrambled to her feet and pointed it at Pansy. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You bit my ear!"

Pansy smirked. "Oh, did I? Oops." She shrugged sheepishly and held up her hands in mock surrender. "Oh, please don't hurt me. I'm so sorry!"

Ginny's nostrils flared. "Shut your mouth!" she snapped.

"And if I don't?" Pansy moved away from the tree, pulling out her own wand and raising it chest-level with Ginny. "Do you want to play a game with me, Weasel?"

Ginny was fuming. "That's another thing! Stop calling me that! My last name is _Weasley_. W-E-A-S-L-E-Y. Use it."

"But Weasel is so much better," Pansy responded calmly. "Wouldn't you agree?" Pansy smirked, eyeing Ginny with amusement. "So, guess what?"

"What?" Ginny spat.

"I hate you."

Ginny snorted. "Oh, the feeling is mutual." She raised her wand to Pansy's face. "Are you going to stand there like the pug-faced bitch you are, or are you going to fight me?"

"You and your temper." Pansy sighed like Ginny was hopeless. "It will be the death of you someday," she said chillingly. She shot Ginny a malicious smile. "Bring it on."

* * *

**Please review! ;D **

**What's going to happen? :o Review, and you'll find out. ;D**


	4. AN

**Hey everyone! I am so, so sorry I haven't updated yet. I've been really busy. I promise I'll update AS SOON AS I CAN. I'm halfway done with the next chapter. It is long, so it will be in two parts. Again, I am sorry. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love you guys!**

**Please be patient, you guys. I'm an impatient myself, so I know how hard it is to wait. But I will update. Don't worry! =)**


	5. Ruse: Part one

**Heyy, you guys! I'm back! =D Did ya miss me? I am _so_ sorry I haven't updated until now. As I said before, I have been busy. I apologize and hope you will all still continue to read my story. I love each and every one of you! You guys are fantastic! =D Here we go!**

* * *

The two girls glared at each other. Ginny looked absolutely livid. Pansy just looked...exuberant. Their wands were raised at each other's faces.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Ginny shouted, not wasting any time. She cursed under her breath when Pansy blocked the spell.

Pansy grinned at her. "Nice try, Weasel." Pansy said sarcastically. She raised her back over her head. _"Densaugeo!"_ she cried, throwing her arm forward in one swift motion.

Ginny didn't have any time to react. The spell hit her directly in her mouth. She was almost blasted off her feet. Her eyes widened in horror as her teeth began to grow at an alarming rate. She squeaked and immediately covered her mouth with her hands, dropping her wand in the process. "Mmpf!" Ginny yelped. She hurriedly snatched up her wand, and tried to undo the spell, but her teeth were far too large. It was hard for her to even utter a single word.

Pansy doubled over with laughter. _This is just too perfect. Weasley, you should have known better._ She smirked as Ginny frantically tried to counter the spell. She was covering her mouth, but her teeth were starting to grow past her hands. "My, Weasel. What big teeth you have," Pansy taunted.

Ginny's eyes narrowed sharply. She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like,_'All the better to rip your throat out with.'_ She could only stand there helplessly as her teeth grew and Pansy mocked her. Tears filled her eyes. She had to force herself not to cry. Not in front of Pansy. She quickly looked around for someone to help her, but there was no one. They were alone.

_"Tarantallegra!"_ Pansy shouted, voice clear and sharp.

Ginny looked back at Pansy just in time to be hit with another spell. For a second, nothing happened. Then, her legs started to move widely about at a fast pace. She gasped and tried to stop, but her legs just moved faster. She tried to hold her legs still, but her entire body started to shake has her hips suddenly jerked from side to side. It only got worse as her arms were forced up and down into the air. Her wand flew out of her hand and landed in front of Pansy. It figured. With a sudden horror, she realized she was _dancing._

Pansy was laughing so hard she had to lean against the tree for support. Ginny looked absolutely ridiculous. "Weasels can dance _and_ swim? Fantastic."

Ginny glared at her and pointed to her mouth, then to her legs, indicating she wanted Pansy to lift the spells. She was suddenly jerked from side to side, and spun around in a circle. Her teeth were nearly to her chest.

Pansy chuckled gleefully. "All right, all right. I'll lift them." She calmly pointed her wand at Ginny. "Actually," she started, walking towards Ginny,"I'm curious about something. Do you think your teeth will still grow when you're _petrified?"_

Ginny raised her eyebrows in confusion. She let out a noise that was a cross between a squeak and a groan of frustration as she suddenly jerked forward, nearly colliding with Pansy.

Pansy shoved Ginny back, glaring at her. "Get away from me. _Petrificus Totalus!"_ She grinned as Ginny's arms and legs snapped together and she fell back, landing with a soft thud on her back. She looked like she hit her head, but Pansy didn't care. She smiled and glanced down at a petrified Ginny. Ginny's teeth had stopped growing just above her chest.

Ginny glared daggers at Pansy. She wanted to choke her. No, she wanted to kill her. No, she wanted to pull her intestines out through her nose. _Oh, someone please come help me. Pansy, I swear, I will kill you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you._

"Well, would you look at that? Your teeth_ did_ stop growing! Huh." Pansy crouched down next to Ginny. "Oh, and by the way, you lack rhythm. I suggest taking dancing lessons." She spotted a silver chain peeking out from underneath the collar of Ginny's white, long-sleeved shirt. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She grinned and pulled out the rest of the necklace. At the bottom of a chain, was a large pendant of a heart, surrounding a smaller, black heart with an even smaller gold heart inside._ Typical Weasel._ "Beautiful necklace. Did your disgusting mother give it to you?" She slowly traced the hearts, accidentally (yeah, right) brushing the tips of her fingers across Ginny's skin.

Ginny's eyes grew large_. Don't touch me! And don't touch my necklace! _The poor girl could only move her eyes. She flickered her eyes down to her necklace and back to Pansy's face.

"What's that?" Pansy asked, hand curling around the chain, "You want me to have it? Why, I'm shocked."

If looks could kill, Pansy would be dead. Ginny shot her such a look that Umbridge herself would flinch. A look that clearly stated, '_Take my necklace and die.'_ Pansy better not do it. _Hermione_ had given her the necklace when she turned fourteen. A year later, she had never taken it off except to shower. Her eyes pleaded with Pansy to just leave. Leave and let her be.

Pansy reached behind Ginny and lifted her head from the grass. She walked her fingers down the back of Ginny's neck until she felt the cool chain. She smirked and unclasped it, pulling the necklace off and not-so-gently letting Ginny's head fall back to the ground. "If you insist." Pansy stood up and held the necklace out at arm's length. "I'm surprised a blood-traitor like you even wears jewelry. "Now, what to do with it?" Pansy walked in slow circles around the immobile redhead. "Should I smash it?" She glanced down at Ginny and grinned mockingly. "Pawn it?" Her dark-brown eyes snapped to the lake. A sinister smile spread over her lips. "Or perhaps I could throw it in the lake?" She sat down next to Ginny, casually folding her legs beneath her. "What do you think?"

_No, no, no_! Ginny thought frantically._ Please, please don't throw it in the lake. I'll never get it back!_ The necklace meant everything to Ginny. She could feel her throat burning. Oh Merlin. She was going to start crying. But Pansy did not throw her necklace into the lake. Instead, she stood up and put it on.

"I think it looks better on me," Pansy taunted. "Doesn't it?" She leaned down next to Ginny, so her lips were right against her ear. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll personally make sure you never have to worry about the Mudblood again. After all, if someone is dead, you won't have to worry about them, right?"

_That_ made Ginny's blood run cold. Pansy. Wouldn't. Dare. _If you even touch Hermione, I swear to Merlin, I'll-_

"Of course if you just keep your big mouth shut, Granger will be fine. Until she kills herself anyway, that is." Pansy patted Ginny mockingly on her head and stood up, brushing off any dirt. "It's be fun, hasn't it? We must do this again some time. Goodbye, Weasel." Pansy turned around and walked out of the sight, laughing the whole way.

It felt like an hour since Pansy had left. Although it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Ginny was still lying on the grass, immobile._ Well, this is just bloody fantastic. I can't even move, and it's raining. Merlin, I am going to kill Pansy. What the bloody hell is her problem anyway? She's a psychopath! Taunting me, pushing me in the lake, enlarging my teeth, and-Oh, Merlin. My teeth! They're so large. Oh, no. How am I going to reverse this? Hasn't anyone noticed I've been gone? Harry? Ron? Hermione? How could I have just let Pansy attack me like that? Have I learned nothing? Some witch I am._ Ginny was going to kill Pansy. And she didn't care what he consequences would be. After what seemed like a lifetime, the spell _finally_ wore off. Slowly, Ginny got to her feet. She stumbled a little, her legs feeling like rubber. She stretched out her limbs and jumped and down a little, relishing in the fact that she could move once again. She quickly scanned the ground for her wand, spying it a few feet away. Snatching it up, she began to pace. Her teeth were large and they hurt. What was she going to do? Going to Madam Pomfrey was out of the question, that was certain. She closed her eyes and racked her brain for an answer. She knew there was a spell for this. But she was so angry, she was having a hard time remembering.

"Come on, Ginny," she muttered to herself. She sounded like a mouse being suffocated. "You know this You ca-reducio!" she cried, as the spell finally popped into her head. She pointed her wand at her teeth and sighed in relief as they began to shrink. Past her collarbone, past her chin, and into her mouth. She ran her tongue over her teeth, checking for any damage. Satisfied that she could go back into the school without looking like a cross between a beaver and a chipmunk, she practically ran inside and didn't stop until she reached her dorm. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath, nodding at Neville who was coming out of the common room, when she heard a familiar laugh before it shut behind him. Hermione's. She could kill Pansy later. Right now, she needed to see Hermione. She slipped inside the common room, breathing in the homy, signature scent of ink, sweets, tonic and fire.

The common room was fairly packed. A group of first year girls were clumped together in a corner, gossiping about which boy was the cutest and whether or not invisible goblins would _really_ steal your soul if you wandered about after curfew. Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight. _Probably got detention,_ she thought. Two sixth year boys sitting together on the floor were a little_ too_ interested in their Charms book. Ginny smirked, amused. _I wouldn't mind sneaking a peek that their 'book.'_ She mentally scolded herself quickly after. Her dark-brown eyes lit up when she spotted Hermione sitting in front of the fire. Her long, dark hair fell past her shoulders. Her lips were pursed into a small smile. She was reading something very intently. Her eyes were scanning the piece of parchment rapidly, as if it would explode before she could finish. Grinning, she walked over and plopped down across from her. "Checking your homework for the hundredth time, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced up from her paper. Her eyes were bright and she looked incredibly happy, like Dumbledore had just announced that all essays from now on must be a minimum of five rolls of parchment. In fact, Ginny was certain Hermione had been crying. Crying? Was something wrong? She was about to ask when Hermione gripped her hand. Instantly her heart sped up. Merlin, she was going to have a heart attack.

"Ginny," Hermione said softly, glancing down at her paper and then back up at Ginny's face. The break in her voice confirmed Ginny's suspicions that she had indeed been crying.

"What?" Ginny asked, feeling uneasy. Had someone died?

"Ginny, it's beautiful," Hermione whispered, giving Ginny's hand another squeeze.

"What is?"

"This letter." Hermione's voice was so soft, Ginny had to strain to hear her.

"What letter?"

"This letter Fleur wrote me. I've been meaning to show it to you, but I've just been so busy. It's the most beautiful, expressive thing I've ever read."

Ginny felt like she had been socked in the gut. _Figures. A precious letter from Hermione's oh-so-loving French whore._ "Oh?" she managed in a calm voice. "That's nice."

Hermione nodded eagerly. She got up and pulled Ginny to a far corner of the room, away from listening ears and casual glances from people who tried to pretend they weren't eavesdropping. "You should hear it, Ginny." Hermione settled in next to Ginny and cleared her throat. "Ready?"

_To puke?_ "Yes. Go ahead and read it," Ginny said, shifting a fraction of an inch away from the brunette.

Hermione smiled and began to read.

_**'My Dearest Hermione, words can not express how much I miss you. How I long to be in your loving embrace again. To smell the scent of your shampoo in your glossy, beautiful hair. It is, how you say, intoxicating. We differ in age, but we connect in such a way that no one understands. The way we know what the other is thinking and feeling. We know each other's every want and need, no? You, Hermione, are my reason to live. You cannot possibly understand how much I love you.'**_

Hermione paused to swallow and blink back her tears. Ginny, on the other hand, had her nails pressed so deeply into the flesh of her palm, she was sure she would cut herself. Fleur made her sick. Merlin, how she made her sick. She was vaguely aware of Hermione reading again. She closed her eyes and tuned her out. She couldn't take it. It physically ached to see Hermione so in love with someone else. Someone else that wasn't her. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. _Hermione, please shut up. I can't take this anymore. The next time I see Fleur, I'm going to claw her eyes out with my hands. No, a rusty spoon. No, a rusty SPORK, with twelve inch prongs and Fleur eating termites! That's much better._ Ginny opened her eyes just in time to hear the end of Fleur's letter.

**_"-Hermione, my love, I will see you soon. I promise. Take care, my sweet. All my love, Fleur," Hermione finished reading. She wiped her eyes and grinned at Ginny. "Wasn't that beautiful?"_**

Ginny nodded slowly. "I-it-it's b-beautiful," she choked out, turning away quickly before the tears started to fall.

Hermione beamed. "Ginny, sweetie, don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't realize the letter would get to you." She wrapped her arms around the young girl.

_Oh, Hermione. You'll never realize how much you hurt me._ She was about to answer when a first year walked up to them, perhaps a little nervously. Probably because they were older.

"Hermione?" the young girl squeaked, twirling her hair around a finger.

"Yes?" Hermione replied, releasing Ginny and smiling up politely at the small girl.

"You, uh, have a vistor."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. _A visitor?_ She shrugged and stood up.

"Who is it?"

The girl stepped aside and pointed at the entrance of the common room.

Ginny wiped her eyes and looked up._ No. No, no, no. Do my ancestors hate me? Am I being tortured for some reason? Does someone have a vendetta against my family, and they're taking out on me?_ Standing at the entry way was the girl who made Hermione's head spin. The very person who had written Hermione that disgusting, lovey-dovey letter. Fleur Delacour.

* * *

**That's the end of part one! So, what did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Please review! =) More to come!**


	6. AN2

Hello!

I know, I know. I'm awful! D: I am so, so sorry. I hate to keep you guys waiting. Unfortunately, I have school and everything. I'll try to my best to update it ASAP. I'm working on it, though!

Again, thank you all for reading. I love you guys!


	7. Ruse: Part two

**Hey, hey! I know that I took forever with part two. I am so sorry. I promise that I will try to update at a faster pace. I also apologize for the length of this chapter. It's long, but I wanted to get it out in two parts. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. It was fun to write, and I really hope all of enjoy reading it!**

**;) **

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you, you naive little brat?" Pansy shouted in the young girl's face, pinning her against the wall in the Slytherin common room.

After Pansy had had her little game with Ginny, she had gone back to the common room with the intention of going over her essay for Potion's class. When she walked in, she caught a small first-year frantically trying to wipe ink off her _completed_ essay. At first, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. All of her hard work ruined. Then she had grabbed the girl by her mess of a hair and forced her against the wall, demanding an explanation. But the hysterical eleven-year-old couldn't get a word out.

"Answer me!" Pansy spat, curling her fingers around both of the younger girl's wrists.

"I-I'm s-sorry, P-Pansy!" she stuttered. It was just a little ink! She didn't understand why Pansy was acting this way. She did try to get it off, after all. "I-I got your w-work from your b-bag."

"You ruined all of my hard work!" Pansy growled. She dug her sharp nails into the girl's soft flesh. There was no doubt that it would leave marks behind. A slow, amused smile spread across her pale lips when the other girl winced in pain. "Do you know how long it took me to write that essay?"

"H-how l-long?"

"A bloody week, that's how long! It took me a week to complete that essay, and you've gone and ruined it! What do you suppose I do now?"

The girl shut her eyes in terror. She was really in trouble. She had ruined_ Pansy Parkinson's _homework. She was definitely going to be dinner for the giant squid. "I-I don't know."

"What's your name?" Pansy asked suddenly.

The eleven-year-old blinked, confused._ My name?_ She swallowed. "Uh, it's Samantha."

Pansy smirked. "Nice name," she said sarcastically. "Now, _Samantha_, you're going to fix my essay."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are." Pansy stepped back from the wall, grabbed Samantha by a fistful of her blond hair and pushed her down on a couch. "Don't move, do you understand me?" she snapped, smirking when Samantha squeaked and nodded. Pansy rummaged through her bag and pulled out a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. She set the items down on the coffee table and plopped next to Samantha. "Write it."

Samantha glanced down at the items and back up at Pansy's face. Her blue eyes widened. She knew what Pansy wanted, but how could she possibly do it? "B-but I don't know any of this! I'm only a first year! You-"

"Did I say you could talk? No, I didn't. Write the fucking essay," Pansy snarled, smacking the girl on the back of her head. "Now."

Samantha bit her lip._ Ow, that hurt._ "I-I can't. I won't."

Pansy's eyes narrowed sharply. _Do you know who your messing with, Samantha? _"No, you_ will._ Do you not realize that you and I are the only ones in here? What's to stop me from hurting you?"

Alarm bells began to go off in Samantha's head. She glanced around even though she knew it was true without having to look. "Ah, y-you wouldn't do that. You would g-get in s-so much trouble." Samantha started to feel uneasy. Would Pansy really hurt her?

Pansy laughed coldly, her chest shaking in laughter at Samantha's doubt. "And who would believe a little snot like you, hm? No one." Pansy withdrew her wand and pointed it at Samantha's head aiming it straight at her forehead. "Tick tock, Sammy. You're wasting time."

Samantha inhaled slowly. She felt for her wand in her pocket, a little relieved it was there. She often forgot it. Sure she had her wand, but there was _no way_ she would be able to take Pansy. Still, she felt a little bit better at having it. "You're such a bitch," she grumbled under her breath.

Before Pansy realized what she was doing, she slammed Samantha to the floor and had her knees pressed deeply into her chest right over her lungs, and her wand jabbed into her neck. "What did you call me?" she glared down into the smaller girl's eyes.

Pain shot through Samantha's body. She felt like she was being crushed. She _couldn't_ breathe. "P-please," she begged. "I-I can't b-breathe."

"Why should I care?"

It was then that Samantha started to cry. Tears were pouring down her face and she couldn't stop. It only made breathing that much more difficult as her lungs fought for air.

Pansy grimaced._ Crying is for the weak. _With a throw of her hands, she released her. "You're pathetic." Pansy climbed up off her and waited until Samantha pulled herself to her feet. "Merlin, you're spineless," she said sadly with a shake of her head. "But I can't let you off this easily, am I right?"

Before Samantha could react, Pansy punched her square in her right eye, grinning as the blond shrieked and fell back on the floor. _So weak._ She didn't give her time to even tear up. Hauling her to her feet by her arm, she pushed her back on the couch. "Don't cry, you big baby." But Samantha was shaking. Two boys suddenly appeared at the entrance of the common room. One of them raised an eyebrow at the sniveling first year.

"She was attacked, the poor dear. By some fourth year Hufflepuff," Pansy explained. She even pulled off a concerned look for the boys. She gripped Samantha's shoulder and dug her nails into her shoulder blade. "Weren't you?"

Samantha nodded and burst into tears again. Disgusted, Pansy stood up and pocketed her wand. "I have to go see someone. Move, you wretched gits," she muttered, shoving past the two boys and out into the hall without another glance at Samantha.

* * *

An hour. Ginny had been sitting here listening to Fleur babble on about France for an hour. She tried to leave right away when she saw the pinched-faced demon, but Hermione had asked her to stay. Ginny couldn't resist Hermione's smile. Ginny watched the last student leave the Gryffindor common room, leaving the three of them alone. _Lucky bitch._

"'ermione, maybe you can come to Paris one day." Fleur was sitting in the brunette's lap, her arms were draped around Hermione's shoulders. It made Ginny feel sick.

"Oh, I would love to go to Paris with you, Fleur!" Hermione cried excitedly.

"And I would love for you to see my 'ometown," Fleur replied, running her fingers down the length of Hermione's arm.

Ginny fought the urge to snort._ And I would love to push you off the Astronomy tower._ This thought brought a small smile to Ginny's face.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice snapped the redhead out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, I just thought of a joke that someone told me earlier." The lie came out easily. Ginny didn't really like lying to Hermione, but she wasn't about to tell her the truth. How could she explain how badly she wanted to push her best friend's girlfriend off a Tower?

Hermione smiled and folded her hands across Fleur's lap. "What was it?"

Fleur, for the first time, looked over with interest at Ginny. She didn't particularly like the girl, but she was Hermione's friend. "Yes, do tell ze joke."

The smile fell from Ginny's face. _See? It's not a good thing to lie._ "Um, okay." Ginny's mind raced to find a joke. Any joke.

Fleur raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I'm trying to remember the punch line," Ginny snapped. "Merlin, have patience."

Fleur's eyebrow only rose higher. It made her look even more like the demon she was. She muttered something Ginny couldn't catch under her breath. It was obviously about her, though.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "So, what do you call a blond with half a brain?"

Hermione's smile fell slightly. "What?" she asked wearily, throwing a quick glance at Fleur.

"Gifted." Ginny replied with a smirk.

Fleur stiffened. She shifted in Hermione's lap and turned her full attention on Ginny. "You're funny, Ginny. I 'ave a joke for _you._ "W'at is ze difference between a red'ead and a brick?"

Hermione's complexion paled even more and she slid her hand into Fleur's, trying to diffuse the situation. "Don't," she whispered curtly. She knew what was going to happen.

"No, Hermione. Let her finish. Tell, me Fleur."

Fleur's lips spread into a smirk. "A brick can get _laid_."

Okay, that was it. Ginny didn't care if Fleur was dating Hermione. She shot to her feet and pulled her wand out.

Fleur stared calmly back at Ginny and rolled her own wand between her fingers. "Going to 'ex me, Ginny? Do it. I_ dare_ you."

Just as Ginny took a step toward the two, Hermione shoved Fleur off her and inserted herself between Ginny and Fleur. "Stop it, both of you. You're acting completely childish."

Ginny glared daggers at Fleur wanting desperately to hex her into oblivion. But she didn't. Instead, she shoved her wand into her pocket. Shaking her head, the redhead stormed toward the entry of the common room.

"Ginny?" Hermione called after her. "Don't leave. Please? Aren't you happy that Fleur's here? Come on, we can all sit down and talk about this."

Ginny stopped right at the entrance. "Oh, yes, Hermione. In fact I'm so happy that Fleur's here that I'm leaving." She disappeared before her brunette friend could protest.

* * *

The minute Ginny walked out of the common room, Pansy was a few paces behind her, having hid around a corridor while waiting for the redhead to emerge. Anger radiated off the girl in waves. What pissed her off _this_ time? Ginny looked like she was going to strangle the next person who looked at her funny. She followed Ginny discreetly all the way to the first floor, stopping to duck behind a statue or a knight of armor twice when Ginny turned around. When Ginny was walking up to an empty corridor, Pansy took the opportunity to grab her from behind and drag her out of the sight of others, and into an empty classroom, Ginny kicking and biting the whole time. She shoved Ginny away from her and leaned against the door. "Miss me, _love_?"

Ginny turned to face Pansy and glared at her. "Like I miss a wart. _Move._"

"Have I ever told you that you're incredibly feisty? It's hot."

Silence followed. The only sounds that filled the room were the girls' breathing.

"Excuse me?" Ginny inquired.

"You heard me. It's hot."

Ginny looked at Pansy like she had just told her that Quidditch was being banned. But she was so angry at Hermione. At Fleur. The only thing she could think of to say was, "You're so annoying."

"Brilliant comeback, Weasley. So." Pansy's eyes slid over Ginny's body quickly. Even she could notice a thing like that. _Your body is incredible._ "I thought we could have a nice conversation for once. Girl-to-girl. What do you say?"

"Fuck off," Ginny spat. Then a glimmer caught her eye. She could see a familiar looking chain around the Slytherin's neck. Her necklace. "And give me back my necklace," she ordered, holding out her palm.

Pansy chuckled. "You're always so demanding. That is a wicked turn on for me," she whispered in a husky tone, her eyes never leaving Ginny.

Pansy's sudden change of tone sent a small shiver down Ginny's spine. What the hell? "Give. Me. Back. My. Necklace," she repeated, pronouncing each word slowly, as if talking to a child. She didn't have time for this. "Either you give it back to me, or I'll take it by force." She slid her wand out of her pocket, aiming it at Pansy's face like she had done to Fleur just moments before.

The brunette stared back at redhead with a calm expression, as if the wand in her face didn't even faze her. Sighing, she slid down to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest_. Rule number three is to create a sob story to get your bitch to trust you._

"Fine," she grumbled, pulling off the necklace. Instead of giving it back to the other girl, she clutched it tightly in her hands and raised her dark brown eyes to Ginny's face. "I wasn't going to keep it anyway. I was just jealous."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, confused. Had she heard that right? "Jealous of_ what_?"

Pansy held Ginny's gaze. "Hermione may not know that you love her, but at least she's your friend." Pansy's eyes filled with fake tears and she started to play with the hearts on Ginny's necklace. It was almost too easy. "The girl I love doesn't even know I exist."

Ginny lowered her wand slightly. The redhead had _neve_r seen Pansy _cry_ before. It took her a second to realize what else Pansy had said. The Slytherin had said _girl_ and not boy. "What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

Pansy gently tossed Ginny's necklace to her and the redhead caught it around the chain easily. She watched as Ginny immediately put it on. "I'm in love with this girl, and she doesn't know I exist," the Slytherin repeated. "How hard is that to comprehend?"

Ginny's brow furrowed. "Who is it?" she asked. Normally, she would not have cared. But this was just...weird to hear. It made her curious.

"Sasha McCoy." Pansy answered immediately. It was the first name that came to mind. Sasha was a fifth year student in Ravenclaw, and Pansy had once considered her for a pawn in the past. But she had decided against it. "You know, the Ravenclaw? She's friends with Loony Lovegood."

Ginny stiffened when she heard the insult to her friend. "Her name is _Luna_. And of course Sasha doesn't notice you. People might think she was a furry if she started dating an animal." Ginny had lowered her wand completely, but was still keeping a tight grip on it.

For a moment, the Slytherin tensed. Oh, Ginny would pay for that one. For now, though, she would keep her calm. Being the great actress that she was, Pansy burst into tears. "I-I know," she whispered, resting her chin on her knees, "I know, all right? I am bitch. I admit it." At least she was being truthful about _something._ She was damn proud of being a bitch.

Ginny scoffed. She didn't trust Pansy. She didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't going to fall for it. "You poor little leech. Now, do you mind moving? A second longer alone with you in this small room, and I'll have to put on a suit of armor." She grinned at Pansy. "I'm afraid of catching an airborne disease."

_You're awfully chipper today_, Pansy thought sarcastically. She didn't expect Ginny to believe her right away. But if she was going to get Ginny to trust her, she was going to have to kick it up a notch. "Do you think I'm lying? Typical blood-traitor." She slowly climbed to her feet and walked the short distance to Ginny, stopping right in front of her. The girls stood toe-to-toe, with neither backing down. "Well, I'm not." She knew she had to get Ginny's sympathy. Pansy turned her wrist over and rolled up her sleeve to reveal a long, slightly faded cut. "See this?" She held her arm up, inches from Ginny's face. "This is what I do to myself. The physical pain is so much better than the emotional pain." In reality, she'd gotten the cut from one of her roommate's bloody cats.

Ginny eyed the cut. Often times, Ginny wondered what it was like to intentionally hurt yourself. It was something she would have control over. Lately, to Ginny, it seemed like she didn't have control over _anything_ in her life. She couldn't control the fact that she was the baby of the family, and got treated as such. She couldn't control the fact that Hermione didn't realize how much she loved her; cared for her. But the one thing Ginny _wanted_ to have to control over, to be able to change- was her sexuality. It was so frustrating. Life would be a lot easier if she liked guys. Ginny could hear their fellow students passing by the room, unaware of what was going on inside. She wanted to be out there with them, not in here with Pansy Parkinson. Her eyes flashed up to Pansy's face. Pansy's lips were turned down, instead of curled up in her usual sneer. Her eyes looked...empty. "You cut yourself? How often?"

Pansy dropped her arm to her side and took a step back. "I do it _all_ the time." _You're honestly buying this? Do you cut yourself, Weasley? _Pansy's eyes dropped quickly to Ginny's sleeves and she stared hard, as if scars would magically appear along the redhead's arms. "It just helps me deal with the pain," she added softly. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. It's not like you give a damn about me."

Ginny mulled this over. In a way, Pansy was right. While Ginny didn't like her, she was still concerned. It was human nature, wasn't it? You did not have to be friends with someone to worry about them when they told you something like this._ I shouldn't care. Pansy's been a bitch to me._ "Why would you want to hurt yourself, Parkinson? That's just ridiculous. I could never imagine doing something like that."_ You little liar. You know you want to_, the little voice in Ginny's head taunted.

Pansy inwardly smirked. _Gotcha_. "I already told you, Weasley. Were you not listening? The physical pain helps me deal with the emotional pain." Pansy looked at Ginny curiously. The girl looked uncomfortable. "What? Are you surprised by this?" She stepped closer to Ginny, causing the Gryffindor to back up into a desk. "Come on. Is it really that shocking?" Pansy's eyebrow rose. "Have you ever thought of hurting yourself?"

_Many a time, Parkinson. _"Of course not," Ginny lied. Pansy snorted like she didn't believe her. Unable to stop herself, Ginny stole a peek at Pansy's wrist again. She shut her eyes. Ginny had come very close to cutting herself. Once. It had been in September, just a few weeks after they had started school again.

_Ginny was sitting alone in the common room. It was lunchtime, but wasn't been hungry. She was staring at her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She was supposed to be writing an essay about the best way to defend yourself against a werewolf. But the words on the page weren't making any sense to her. Ginny groaned and covered her face with her hands. Hermione. Her brunette friend was the reason she couldn't concentrate. When a voice from upstairs floated down into the common room, Ginny froze. She wasn't the only one in her dormitory? She shifted from her spot on the couch. It sounded like the person was singing. Intrigued, Ginny got up and slowly walked up the stairs. The soft, melodic voice was coming from the girls' bathroom. Ginny reached out and turned the knob. The door opened easily and she stepped inside._

_Ginny was greeted by steam. Tons of steam. And there was a person singing in the shower._

_"I believe I can fly," the girl sang. Her voice was all-too-familiar. Hermione._

_Ginny took a quick step back. Hermione was in the shower._

_She was about to leave when suddenly, the shower curtain was whipped back and Hermione climbed out. Ginny's throat instantly went dry. Hermione was beauitful. Her long, dark hair was matted down from her shower. Her skin was practically glowing. Hermione's breasts were smaller than her own, but firm. Ginny had to force herself to keep from looking downward. Instead, she kept her eyes on Hermione's face. The two girls stared at each other. Hermione squeaked and quickly covered her chest with her arms and crossed her legs. Color rose to Ginny's pale cheeks._

_"Ginny?" the brunette finally asked._

_"S-sorry," Ginny spluttered. This is was awkward. This was so awful. When Hermione grabbed her towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around herself, Ginny was disappointed. But she couldn't exactly tell her to take it off. "I-I heard singing, and I-I was curious. It was really beautiful, Hermione."_

_It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Thanks, Ginny. I usually don't like to sing."_

_Ginny shrugged. It was weird that the two of them were having a conversation while Hermione stood in only a towel. But then again, they were best friends. "You should do it more often."_

_Hermione ginned at her and padded quietly across the steamy room. "You are so sweet, Ginny." Hermione gripped her shoulder lightly before disappearing out of the bathroom._

_Almost instantly, Ginny raced to the door and locked it. It had been too much. She couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Hermione naked had been the last straw. Ginny crossed over to the sink and opened a drawer. Inside, there were hair ties, bottles of body wash, makeup, band-aids, and razors. Hermione had insisted to Ginny and the rest of the girls that they keep some Muggle items in the bathroom. Ginny grasped the first razor she saw and yanked it out. It was red. 'How ironic,' she thought. Ginny sank on the toilet and turned her wrist over. The blade of the razor was sharp. Taking a deep breath, she pressed it to the flesh of her wrist. "Do it, Ginny," she quietly urged herself. "Just one quick swipe. It will help you feel better, right?"_

_A loud banging on the door caused the redhead to jump. The razor slipped from her grasp and fell on pink rug the girls kept next to the toilet._

_"Ginny?" Hermione called. "What are you doing in there? Come on, let's go eat."_

_Ginny glanced down at the razor and scooped it up. Her dark eyes fell on her wrist._

_"Ginny?"_

_"Just a second," the younger girl croaked. Sighing, Ginny replaced the razor back in the drawer. She just couldn't do it. Especially not with Hermione on the other side of the door. Putting on a fake grin, she headed out of the bathroom to join her friend._

"WEASLEY!"

Ginny's eyes shot open. Pansy was gazing at her with a funny expression etched on her face. Ginny blinked slowly. How long had Parkison been trying to gain her attention?

"Sorry," Ginny said quietly. "I've never thought of hurting myself," she added quickly after. There was no way Ginny was going to spill her guts to the Slytherin. "I have to go. Get out of my way." Not waiting for the other girl to respond, Ginny reached out and grabbed the cuff of her sleeve. Her fingers accidentally brushed against her palm, and her stomach twisted in knots. _It's just hunger pains, _she told herself. Ginny pulled Pansy out of her way and walked to the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob. "You shouldn't hurt yourself," she grumbled before yanking open the door an joining the sea of passing students, leaving a bewildered Pansy behind.

* * *

**Phew, that was a lot, huh? What did you guys think? See that little button down there? ;) You should click on it and leave me a review.**

**But of course, you don't have to. xD. I'd still love you guys. ****More to come!**

**333333333333**


End file.
